Forgiveness?
by xoxogirlie
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* for My Two Chads. This is an alternate ending for the episode "My Two Chads"


**A/N: So I didn't really like the way "My Two Chad's ended." So this is my version. Yup I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Sonny and Chad would've kissed by now!**

I was so incredibly hurt. Everything I believed in had been a lie! I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and the lump in my throat. The tears I had been holding back began to fall as I thought about that awful game show and how I realized that my boyfriend didn't care enough about me to actually know anything about me. Wasn't I good enough? I knew his middle name! I knew his mom's name! I knew his favorite color! God I knew his least favorite tentacles! I slid down the wall outside the studio and drew my knees up to my chest when I heard Chad calling my name.

"Sonny!" My head turned at this to see Chad racing towards me on a bike. Oh boy another thing he lied to me about! "I thought you said you didn't know how ride a bike!" I said rather rudely.

"No really I don't!" Chad sounded scared. "I'm really afraid right now. But I'm more afraid of losing you!" My heart melted a little bit at this. 'No Sonny! You're not forgiving him that easy!' I watched as Chad couldn't control the bike. "Sonny I'm reaching out to you! No I'm really reaching out to you because I don't know how to stop this thing!" I watched as Chad crashed into several garbage cans.

"I guess you really didn't know how to ride a bike." I ran to Chad's side. "Chad, are you ok?" I asked as I lifted a garbage can off of his head.

"I-I'm ok."

Still worried I asked him, "Are you sure? What's your name?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"What's my name?"

"Sonny Munroe. Look Sonny, I'm sorry. I might not know a lot about you but there is one thing I do know!"

"Like what?" Nothing he said could surprise me anymore.

"I know that I love you."

Nothing could surprise me except that. I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head. "Wha- What did you say?"

"I said that I know I love you. And I know that I screwed up, but please, give me one more chance. I know you've already given me a million chances already, but if you give me just one more I can prove to you that I'm not a complete jerk."

I smiled at this. "Ok," was all I said.

Chad's smile matched mine. "Ok? Ok I'm going to make it up to you tomorrow. I'll be ready to pick you up at 10."

"Alright." I offered him a hand to help him up which he took. "Should we get back to the show?"

Chad looked uneasy. "I'd rather not have you get angry all over again when we're in a good place."

"You do realize Tawni's gonna throw a fit that we messed up her show right?"

"Hey we just gave her more face time."

_Next Day:_

Chad showed up at more door at 10AM just like he promised. "So what's your plan for today?"

"It's a surprise." Chad stuck out his arm for me. "Shall we Mi'lady?"

I grinned. "We shall."

Chad led me into the room within the studio where we, or should I say, Chaz and I had a date. "What's this?" I asked.

"I told you I'd make it up to you. Let's play darts."

"What about you getting hurt?"

"Like I said yesterday, I'm more afraid of losing you than getting hurt." I smiled widely and hugged him tight.

_Two Hours Later:_

"So are you ready to head off to the next place?"

"There's more?" I asked.

"Oh yeah this is just the beginning."

For lunch we walked into the Mexican restaurant where "we" shared our anniversary. "Chad," I said quietly.

"Do you like it?"

When I didn't answer right away Chad grabbed at the water, just like our first date. I grabbed his arm. "Chad, put down the water! It's just, this is amazing." I smiled. "Thank you." Chad smiled and squeezed my hand.

When the waiter came over only I ordered, Chad just stuck with his water. "Chad, why didn't you order?"

"I told you Mexican food makes me gassy. I came here because it's important to you."

My heart melted.

"Sonny, I have a couple things I want to say to you." He sounded serious.

"Yes, Chad?"

"I know I mess up a lot, but this is me trying to fix it."

I put my hand on his. "I know."

"So I want to tell you that I might not remember the first time we met, but I remember the day you agreed to go out with me. You were wearing that black dress with the white polka dots and a purple sweater over it. You came to me talking about the falls when I thought you were talking about us, so I went for it. I'm glad that I misunderstood you because had I not, I don't think I'd have ever gotten the guts to ask you out. And if you tell the randoms or anybody else that I'll deny it."

I couldn't stop grinning. "Wow," was all I could say.

"Everyday that I spend with you I learn something new. I can now say that I know your birthday is August 20. Your mom's name is Connie. I can even say I know your least favorite kind of tentacles. And as soon as we leave here we're going to play Dance, Dance, Dance Attack-,"

I cut him off by putting my lips on his. I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe he didn't know very much about me but today he proved to me that he really did care for me.

We broke apart. "Hey Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**AN: So there you go. First Sonny With a Chance story I've ever done. I had a hard time with Chad so hopefully his character doesn't suck too much. This episode just made me mad altogether. But if it had to exist I would rather it existed my way. Anyway please review!**


End file.
